Me too
by dimplesgirl
Summary: CJ and Josh have been dating since the campaign, but what happens when she tells him about sleeping with Hoynes? Set in Season 5, Full Disclosure.


**A/N: I enjoy CJ and Josh as a couple and wanted to explore what his reaction would be to her sleeping with Hoynes. I decided for this fic that they've been together for 6 years, 1 year during the campaign and the other 5 in the White House, um set in season five, in Full Disclosure. Instead of returning to the office CJ goes back to her and Josh's apartment after speaking with Hoynes. Reviews are as always really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Negative on the ownership.**

**Feedback: Hell yeah, love to hear your thoughts. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Mwa, K**

---

"Hey." Josh greeted warmly as he slung his arm round her waist and pulled her into a tender kiss. CJ relaxed into his warmth and weakly smiled as she pulled away.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and filled with sorrow.

"What's wrong?" He immediately picked up on her odd behavior. She looked drained, sad and fragile, three words not usually associated with CJ Cregg.

CJ shook her body loose from his grip and turned to close the door to their apartment. Her hand rested on the shining brass of the doorknob, she couldn't turn and face him. Not yet anyway. If she turned now he'd surely see the puddles building up in her crystal blue eyes.

"Claudia Jean?" CJ winced at his using of her fill name and at his concerned tone.

"Josh please." CJ begged her body still refusing to spin and face him.

"CJ?" Josh walked and wrapped his arms round her from behind. His body covered hers and wrapped her thin frame in his scent.

"Please," CJ managed to force out one last word before her voice cracked and she lost all composure. Her figure began to shiver compulsively as she sobbed, tears draining from her eyes.

Josh carefully turned her and rested her head on his chest. His right hand ran comfortingly up and down her back while his left tangled itself into her golden locks and held her head close to his heart.

"Shhh CJ," He whispered only making her wail harder. "CJ what is it?" Suddenly remembering where she gone tonight; who she'd gone to confront, he froze. "CJ did Hoynes do something to you?" His voice was demanding and fierce as he pulled back from her slightly allowing his coffee eyes to lock with hers.

"No," She sighed, her voice weak and barely heard. Another sob engulfed her and she forced her head back to the soaked blemish on Josh's shirt.

"CJ, aw Ceej, you shouldn't have gone there, I knew you shouldn't have gone." He mumbled angered into her hair. He'd been vexed about CJ the entire day, after finding out about Hoynes' interview and book she'd been acting really strangely.

"Josh," She pulled back and out of his grip. Her hands quickly flew and profusely swiped at the tears until the only reminiscence of them were her swollen pink eyes. He stared worriedly at her. "Josh, I have to tell you something. Something, something you're gonna hate me for."

"CJ," Josh smiled and stepped towards her but she shrunk back. "CJ, I love you, nothing you could possibly say would make me stop loving you." He shook his head in disbelief. How could CJ possibly think he'd ever hate her? The two had been together for 6 years now and although they were not married, they lived together and were very much in love; even going so far as talking about kids.

"No, Josh, what I did, I can't even believe I did, it's so, I hate women like that, I hate them but I'm one of them, I'm just like them." She sobbed out.

"CJ, honey why don't I get you a cup of tea and we'll talk about this once you've calmed down a bit. Okay?" Josh's face was sympathetic as he gripped her hand and dragged her to the couch. CJ put up little fight and plopped herself into the comfort of their cream sofa. Josh smiled baring his dimples and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you" he murmured. His lips dancing softly on the skin of her temple.

CJ's blue orbs slid shut as she melted into the love his lips released. "Joshua." Her voice was a mere whisper and she refused to let opening her eyes stop her next sentence. "I slept with John Hoynes."

Instantly the warmth of his lips was gone and her eyes blinked open.

"What?" He asked not comprehending her statement.

"I slept with Hoynes." She was shaking, her body cold and alone as he stepped backwards; the underside of his knees hitting the coffee table.

"When?!" His voice was demanding and he refused to make eye contact with her.

"It was a long time ago Josh, before you and I were together." She stood and moved towards him. Her hand reached for his but recoiled rapidly as he shook off her touch. "It was a mistake. I was drunk and he was there."

Josh nodded his expression fill of anger. He still refused to look at her.

"Josh please say something." She breathed out, her voice shaking with fear.

Josh's eyes looked up and just as quickly back down. "God, I can't even look at you." He spat out and ran his fingers through his hair. His words stung her and caused more pain than she'd ever before experienced.

"Josh, I'm sorry, please Josh." CJ appealed her eyes filling with fresh tears.

"I can't do this." Josh swiftly moved away from her frame and towards their coat rack. Grabbing his beige jacket and slipping it onto his shoulders he turned to stare at her.

"Josh, I-,"

"He was my friend CJ, a guy I used to look up to, you knew that, you've known that for years and you waited until now; when he's writing about the wild sex you guys had to tell me? What you were worried about my reaction? You worried I'd read the book and find out how my ex-best friend screwed my girlfriend?!"

"NO, Josh, it isn't important, it's not, I was, and it didn't mean anything. I swear!"

Josh shuddered violently and ran his hand once again through his thinning hair.

"CJ, how - ? Six years CJ, and you didn't say anything. Six years." Josh was filled to the brim with anger. His brow crinkling fiercely.

"I'm sorry." CJ sighed out, tears streaming from her eyes.

Josh's hand rested on the doorknob as he turned.

"Me too." With that Josh pulled open the door slipping out and throwing it shut with a bang. CJ trembled at the noise and she was left sobbing in the cruel silence.


End file.
